Two Worlds Collide
by KrystalSnow
Summary: Takes place after Avengers 4 where Tony and Stephen's relationship starts growing stronger everyone else around them sees it but the two of them are too blind to notice.
1. Chapter 1

Stephen Tries To Ask Tony Out On A Date

Summary: Tony and Stephen had a sexual attraction since the moment the met, everyone knew it, now if they could stop being idiots and just kiss already everything would be better for everyone around them.

A/N: After watching Infinity War for what feels like the millionth time, I can't stop myself from shipping Tony and Stephen, this will be five chapters plus an additional one so please enjoy!

Comments, Reviews and feed backs would be appreciated!

-o-o-o-o-

Chapter One

After the war between the Avengers and Thanos, everyone was brought back to life, Tony and his former team made up, they were on speaking terms again, Tony even let them stay at the Avengers Compound along with the Stark Tower if needed.

Many things have changed since the snap, since the defeat of Thanos. Tony and Pepper decided to split up, both of them agreeing that it would be better for both of them, Tony knew that Pepper deserved more than having to worry about Tony twenty four seven, and if Tony was honest, he was happy, because he knew deep down he and Pepper would always share a special connection, she knew him better than anyone, well aside from a certain wizard doctor who he couldn't get out of his mind since the moment he met him.

The Wizard who had dedicated into protecting the stone at all costs, told him with a deadpanned look on his face, that he would rather him die along with Peter rather than giving up the stone, it was to much of a price, the universe was at stake, Tony had been in shock when Stephen had given up the stone, pleading with Thanos to spare his life, after everything he had said, Tony wondered why, why would Stephen risk such a price for his life? Tony wasn't worth saving, he had done so many wrong in his life, he had been waiting for the final blow waiting for Thanos to finish him off.

But Tony, Tony had been the one that was saved, everyone around him, Quill, Mantis, Drax, Stephen, and Peter, all of them turned into ash, why had Tony been the lucky one? Why did Thanos keep him alive?

"-Ony?-Tony?!" The mechanical engineer had stirred away from his thoughts when he heard someone call his name. He groaned and rubbed his neck, he placed his socket wrench down. "Hey, what gives?" He grunted out he turned to the intruder.

"Clearly you didn't hear me come in, I've been calling your name for the past couple minutes Stark." Tony rolled his eyes. "So sorry I didn't recognize you basking in my presence Strange." A small smirk rose on his lips before he decided to return to his suit.

Stephen watched Tony's movements, his fingers fumbling with the nuts and bolts as he worked on Peter's suit. He watched as Tony reached out his hand to grab the wrench from his work station, Stephen felt his cloak move him over towards Tony's personal work area, that only a few people were allowed in.

"Stop it, what are you doing?" Stephen hissed at his cloak, he paused his steps when he saw that Tony had glanced up from his work, a curious look could be seen on his face. Stephen cleared his throat and reached out to grab the wrench. 

"Here." He looked away from Tony for a moment, he felt his cloak push him a little bit making him a few steps away from Tony's personal space.

"Thank-you.." Tony paused and stretching out his hand, his fingers touching Stephen's for a short moment, a shiver ran down his spine, he could see Stephen's face flushing from the slight tough of their fingers brushing together.

When their fingers had met for a moment, Stephen could feel time slowing down, the only one who had ever held his hands had been Christine, she had been the only one who dared, but he hadn't felt this feeling in a long time, it felt nice, being around Tony felt nice, maybe that's why he had the sudden urge to be around the billionaire when he had woken up this morning? That nagging feeling that he had felt had gone away when he stepped foot in his lab.

"You're welcome." Stephen swallowed and pulled his hand back away from Tony's once the other had took the wrench from his hand.

"So, are you here for something doc? I'm kind of busy, working on a new suit for Peter." Stephen tilted his head some.

"But doesn't he already have a suit? What's wrong with the one he has now?" Tony chuckled. "Nothing's wrong with the suit, I'm just building him new ones so that way, in case something bad happens to his old one.. he'll have a back up., I just..I want to be prepare him you know?."

Stephen knew of course, he knew that Tony cared so much for Peter as if he were his son, losing Peter had been hard on the billionaire, as from what he had been told by Natasha, honestly he hoped that Tony didn't have to go through that emotional turmoil again, he hated seeing the man in so much pain and distress.

"Of course, I was just here to see if you would like to.." Stephen could feel butterflies swarming in his stomach, he had wanted to ask Tony to go on a date with him for the past few months, but Stephen hadn't had the courage, he had been nervous and scared about being rejected, Wong told him that he should just do it, it wouldn't harm him to get back out there, he deserves it, but Stephen himself had insecurities too, he didn't want to push Tony away from him because of that.

"Sir?, Mr. Parker is outside waiting to come in, should I allow him?" Stephen cursed mentally, of course Peter would choose now to come and visit Tony, he let out a sigh of frustration.

"Of course Fri, tell him to come down to the lab."

"Yes sir."

Tony looked at Stephen, "I'm sorry, were you asking me something doc?." Stephen pursed his lips, he glanced over at the door seeing Peter on the other side of it with his backpack over his shoulder and headphones in his ears.

"No, It can wait, I'll leave you too whatever it is you two are going to do." Stephen smiled when Peter had acknowledged him, taking out one side of his headphone.

"I didn't know you would be here too Dr. Strange!, Are you staying? We're ordering pizza tonight right Mr. Stark?" Tony chuckled when Peter placed down his backpack and took out his homework.

"Of course kid, You can stay too Strange, I'm sure Peter will enjoy having you here." Stephen pursed his lips he glanced at Peter then at Tony.

"So there will be pizza?" He asked calmly which made Peter grin. Well, he couldn't say no to that smile, maybe he would ask Tony another time, after they eat pizzas of course.

-o-o-o-o-


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Part Two

It has been a few months since the war between Thanos and the Avengers, during his time as Iron Man, Tony Stark suffered through nightmares and PTSD, his most frequent nightmare was watching Peter die in his hands over and over again until he woke up screaming and shaking from the terrible images that played through his mind.

When he and Pepper had been together, she would usually lay with him, her head would rest on his chest and it soothed him, knowing that he had someone with him whenever he had experienced nightmares about the fall out between him and Steve, or nightmares from Afghanistan, no one had known about this but the only way that Tony could sleep was having someone he could trust with him.

But sadly this secret was short lived when he had fallen asleep on Stephen's chest during the movie, Peter had decided to play the first Harry Potter movie, of course Tony made a joke about it, but Stephen had noticed that Tony looked exhausted, when was the last time that Tony had slept?

Tony had settled next to Stephen on the sofa, he had gotten himself comfortable, with his legs propped up onto the coffee table, Peter sat next to Tony, Stephen thought it had been cute how Peter was curled up into Tony's side while they watched the movie. During his time at being with the two of them, he had gotten to know Tony along with Peter seeing as the kid was always at Tony's hip, Stephen didn't mind of course, he loved spending time with them.

Stephen had been too focused on the movie to notice that Peter had fallen asleep half way through, a chuckle left his lips seeing that Peter had rested his head on Tony's lap, he saw that the engineer had his fingers running through lazily

"Maybe you should get him to bed, you look tired yourself Stark." Stephen moved to stand up, he turned off the television which made Tony groan, knowing that Stephen was right, he could get some sleep but maybe he could sleep here on the couch, with Peter, the thought of being alone in his bed after Pepper had left not even a week ago still stung.

"Why don't you take Pete to bed, I'll go have some coffee." Tony murmured he saw the frown forming on the doctor's face.

"Tony, when was the last time you slept?" Stephen asked genuinely worried and curious about Tony's heath.

"I don't think that's any of your business Strange." He shook his head before lifting up Peter from his lap. "Hey Pete, let's get you to bed yeah?" Peter whined not wanting to get up from his comfy spot on Tony's lap.

"But I sleeping just fine there Mr. Stark." Tony chuckled shaking his head, he moved to stand up with Peter making sure that the kid was stable.

"Say goodnight to the nice doctor kid, You'll see him soon." Peter yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. Watching the sight made Stephen forget just how young Peter was.

"'night ." Peter mumbled, he hugged Stephen which didn't catch him off guard as it used to when the kid tried to hug him the first few times.

"Goodnight Peter, sleep well." Stephen smiled as he watched Peter walk down the hall towards his room that he usually slept in whenever he was staying the weekend at Tony's.

"So, is there a reason as too why you don't want to sleep Stark?" Tony sighed wiping his face with his hand before heading over to the kitchen so he could pour himself a cup of coffee. Normally after Peter fell asleep he would take his coffee and continue to work in his lab but seeing as Strange is here tonight that idea slipped away.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Doc, I'm completely fine." Stephen knew Tony was lying, he wished that Tony would open up to him, or at least Peter or Rhodey, someone he trusted, he could tell that Tony was falling apart slowly and it was eating Stephen up knowing Tony refused his help.

"Tony.. you're not fine.. I'm looking at you right now, you're exhausted, you're not taking care of yourself." Tony pursed his lips, his fingers circling around the mug that Peter had gotten him for his birthday, well more like made him it was cute, Tony treasured it.

"I just.. I want too.. I can't sleep.. on my own." Tony said softly as he sipped his coffee, his eyes now focusing on the steam that came from the mug. Stephen frowned, he moved closer to Tony.

"You can't sleep on your own?" Stephen had known about Tony's past, about his playboy years, he knew that Tony had a woman or man with him in bed every night, it had been part of the way he was exposing himself. But Tony was a changed man, he didn't do that anymore, and after Pepper, Tony hadn't had a single person in his bed.

"That's what I said doc, so go ahead and make fun, A grown ass man can't sleep in his own bed alone, How fucking stupid is that shit?." Tony chuckled. Stephen shook his head . "It's not stupid Stark, after everything you've been through, I understand why."

Tony sighed, he ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, Why don't we just drop this conversation okay? I'll go down to my lab, i'll be taking the kid out for breakfast tomorrow morning if you want to join us you're more than welcome." Tony said as he moved past Stephen.

Strange shook his head, he reached out and grabbed Tony's hand that was free. He could feel his heart racing in his chest at the feeling of Tony's fingers in his. "Why don't I sleep with you?" Tony smirked a little and took a sip of his drink.

"Well doc, I had no idea you felt that way towards me, though I don't sleep with someone without a first date or drinks." Stephen rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away, missing the feeling of his fingers instantly.

"That's not what I meant .. I just.. maybe I could help you sleep? Clearly having someone next to you is more beneficial and I'm not going anywhere until you sleep so ..why don't we try it?" Stephen swore he felt his cheeks turn pink.

Tony pursed his lips, he glanced down at his coffee he sighed placing the mug on the counter. "Alright then doc, you have persuaded me."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Come on Tony, I don't bite." Stephen smirked a little when he saw that Tony was hesitating in joining him on his bed.

Tony swallowed hard, having Strange in his bed, without the intentions of doing something sexual related made Tony feel things he had only ever felt towards Pepper. He glanced down at the doctor's naked chest, Tony suddenly felt over dressed as he wore a Stark Tower tank top and IronMan boxer shorts.

"Really Tony, this is the only way you will be able to sleep. Now stop being stubborn." Tony sighed before sliding into the bed, he pulled the covers over them.

Stephen waved his hand making it so that way it was dark. "Come here." He murmured watching as Tony hesitated again before moving closer to Strange letting his head rest on his chest.

"Thank you." Tony said softly he felt a little better now knowing that Strange was with him. "You're welcome Tony, get some sleep." He murmured letting his eyes close.

It took a few minutes before Tony finally was able to close his eyes and listen to the sound of Stephen's heart beating that made him easier to sleep.

-o-o-o-o-


End file.
